Shadamy La oscuridad de mi Corazòn
by Shitsumo Laomy
Summary: Amy,Nazomi y Blaze empiezan con sus estudios en el Instituto Hikari to Burakku el cual tiene un secreto que descubriran y trataran de buscar respuestas,pero lo que no saben es que saber ese Secreto las Llevara a un peligro el cual sus Amigos y la Clase Nocturna tendran que rescatarlas.
1. Chapter 1

Hola Chicos y Chicas les traigo una historia de Sonic el erizo tal vez pocos la conozcan pero será divertido hacer la historia para ustedes amigos, Disfrútenla.

Shadamy: La oscuridad de mi corazón.

Capitulo 1: El Comienzo.

* * *

><p>Era una mañana común y corriente mientras que Amy rose estaba despertando para poder llegar temprano a su instituto Hikari to Burakku. Mientras Amy se arreglaba hablaba con una de sus compañeras que asistirá con ella al instituto, Cuando Amy se cepillaba el cabello le dijo a su compañera:<p>

-Laomy no ha vuelto en toda la noche- Dijo Amy con un tono preocupado.

-No Te dijo preocupes- seguro Nazomi.

-Recuerda que ella es un misterio, además, es mejor no meterse en sus asuntos deben ser muy complicados para que podamos entender-Dijo Nazomi.

Amy y Nazomi terminaron de arreglarse y empezaron a caminar hacia el instituto, en el camino encontraron a una amiga de Amy, Blaze.

-Hey! Amy, tanto tiempo sin vernos- Dijo Blaze.

Amy voltea a ver hacia atrás y se lleva una sorpresa ya que no se habían visto en mucho tiempo.

-¿Blaze? Tanto tiempo ¿Como estas?- dijo Amy emocionada.

-Estoy Bien- Dijo Blaze mientras se dirigía hasta Amy y Nazomi.

-¿Oye en que instituto estas? - Dijo Blaze mientras caminaba junto con Amy y Nazomi.

-Estoy en el instituto Hikari to Burakku- Dijo Amy un poco alegre.

-Y también Nazomi…Dicen que ese instituto es de alta Seguridad y Calidad-Dijo Amy.

-¿Enserio? Qué Bien yo también creo que estaremos en el mismo salón y Sabias que hay dos turnos los estudiantes del diurno están vestido de Azul y Blanco y Los estudiantes del Nocturno De Rojo y Blanco-Dijo Blaze.

-Guau sí que es de muy buena calidad, me pregunto el por qué hay dos turnos-Dijo Amy.

-Recuerda es algo de lo que no vale la pena saber-Dijo Nazomi.

-Enserio, tú debes de saber algo, ¿por qué no nos dices?-Dijo Amy.

Bien-les dire nada parece Nazomi.

-Hay vamos, tu debes saber algo cuéntanos, emm ¿ Nazomi Cierto?-Dijo Blaze.

-Si soy Nazomi Black, yo no te eh olvidado Blaze-Dijo Nazomi con un tono sarcástico.

-Ya Chicas dejen de pelear miren ya casi estamos cerca del instituto será mejor que se comporten- Dijo Amy.

En el instituto, Laomy Estaba en la oficina del director del Instituto Hikari to Burakku.

Ya sabes, si por alguna razón por la que vine a descubrir que un alumno es mordido o picado por un vampiro o quieres pasar a ser un pariente de un demonio-Laomy dijo mientras clavaba un cuchillo de carnicero en la mesa del director.

-No dudare en matarlos y usted mejor que nadie lo sabe director o debería decir legendario cazador de vampiros y exorcista Kimura Shiryu-Dijo Laomy.

-no me digas así Laomy ten un poco de respeto mientras estés aquí-Dijo Shiryu.

-No me importa ya sabe mis condiciones que la clase Nocturna nunca demuestre su verdadero ser a la clase Diurna-Dijo Laomy un poco molesta.

Mientras Shiryu y Laomy discutían alguien toco la puerta y director reaccionó de inmediata.

-Pasa Favor-DIJO Shiryu.

-Emm interrumpo algo Sr Director- Dijo El Chico un poco sorprendido al ver el cuchillo en la mesa.

-No, Nada en interrumpes DIJO sombra- Dijon Shiryu.

-Necesito que firme estos documentos que dicen que si Alumno o Alumna de la clase Diurna sabe la identidad de la clase nocturna les borraremos la memoria y si se han convertido en Vampiros o Demonios los liberaremos de sus deberes como Vampiros o Demonios anteriormente mencionados-Dijo Shadow dándole los documentos al Director.

-Gracias por acláramelo Shadow- Dijo

-Ahora necesito que les digas a los de la clase nocturna que todos los días entraran a clases a las 5:00 pm y Saldrán a las 4:00am por hoy estarán juntos pero el resto del curso será como dije-Dijo Shiryu mientras firmaba los documentos.

-Como ordene Sr-Dijo Shadow mientras cerraba las puertas y se iba.

-A si que el único Vampiro y Demonio en el instituto es el Príncipe Shadow- Dijo Laomy Con un suspiro aliviado.

-Si Lamento no habértelo dicho antes Laomy-Dijo Shiryu mientras apoyaba su cabeza en una de sus palmas.

-Bueno no importa me tranquilizo al saber que Shadow está aquí-Dijo Laomy.

De pronto la habitación se queda en silencio por un largo tiempo.

-Emm Laomy Cuando vas a quitar el cuchillo de mi escritorio-Dijo Shiryu.

-Ahh! Cierto-Dijo Laomy quitando el cuchillo del escritorio.

-Sera mejor que me valla yo también el congreso me está pidiendo que valla a una misión importante de clase S será mejor que me valla lo más rápido posible hacia allá-Dijo Laomy

Después de que Laomy termino de hablar con el director sale de la oficina y sale al patio central y en eso Amy, Nazomi y Blaze estaban entrando a la institución y Amy Ve a Laomy.

-¿Esa no es Laomy? ¿Que está haciendo aquí?-Dijo Amy.

-No te preocupes por eso, Vamos a la oficina del director antes que nada-Dijo Nazomi.

Amy va a la oficina del director junto con Blaze y Nazomi, en eso, Laomy Empieza a caminar en los pasillos y se tropieza con Shadow que estaba en su casillero acomodando sus libros y cuadernos.

-¿Estás bien?- Dijo Shadow mientras ayudaba a Laomy a levantarse del suelo.

-No tenias porque ayudarme, pero de todos modos gracias Príncipe Shadow-Dijo Laomy

Shadow a escuchar eso cierra el casillero y responde –Si sabes de esto eres de la clase nocturna o un Caza Vampiros, Exorcista, Demonio o Vampiro así que empieza a hablar-

-Yo soy todo eso y también la Princesa del Inframundo Shitsumo Laomy, será mejor que hablemos de esto después-Dijo Laomy.

-¿Cuando más o menos?-Dijo Shadow.

-Me veras seguido aquí así que no te preocupes por eso, bueno adiós un placer por cierto-Dijo Laomy

Laomy se fue y Shadow siguió su camino hacia los dormitorios de la clase nocturna.

Entro lugar desconocido

-Ya empezaron las clases ehh?-Dijo el Chico #1

-Si mi Señor, supongo que irá a molestar como siempre haces en cada año de ingreso verdad?-Dijo el Chico #2.

-Me conoces bien ehh-dijo el chico#1

-No importa igual sabes que los exorcistas y caza vampiros intervendrá incluyéndola a ella-Dijo el chico #1 con un tono un poco nervioso.

-Si se llama Shitsumo Laomy ¿verdad? Si mal no recuerdo ella es una exorcista y caza vampiros aunque ella también es vampiro y demonio al igual que el director que es su primo ambos tienen el nivel de un maestro en lo que hacen-Dijo el Chico #2 mientras bebía una copa de sangre.

-Si ambos son difíciles de vencer esta vez veo que no tenemos l victoria asegurada-Dijo el chico #1

* * *

><p>Hola Chicos y Chicas soy Shitsumo Laomy y esta es una historia va para los amantes de sonic y de la pareja Shadamy, les ruego que sean pacientes ya que mi hermana Shitsumo Miyuki y yo estamos muy atareadas y no nos da el tiempo de crear, editar y subir las historias, espero que les haya gustado por fa dejen reviews y nos vemos en el segundo capítulo de Shadamy: Amor en la oscuridad Sayonara.<p> 


	2. Capìtulo 2

Shadamy: La Oscuridad de mi Corazón.

* * *

><p>Capitulo 2: Amistades y Pasados.<p>

* * *

><p>Mientras que el director recogía y organizaba los Documentos de los alumnos de nuevo ingreso y Preparaba un café mientras que corría de un lado a otro con documentos en carpetas para colocarlos en los archiveros, cuándo el director pensó que ya había terminado seguían los demás papeles de los antiguos alumnos de la institución, firmaba otros documentos y muchos más, mientras el director se ahogaba en los documentos tocaron la puerta.<p>

-Adelante-Dijo Shiryu mientras Firmaba unos documentos y los metía en una carpeta.

-¿Interrumpimos su trabajo señor? –Dijo Amy.

-No, no Adelante ¿ustedes son?-Dijo Shiryu.

-Amy Rose, Nazomi Negro y Blaze the Cat señor-DIJO Amy.

-AH! Ahora lo recuerdo ustedes son las alumnas prodigio que pasaron todos los exámenes incluyendo Deporte-Dijo Shiryu.

-Vez perseguir a Sonic sirvió de algo Amy- Dijo Blaze.

-CALLATE BLAZE-Dijo Amy un poco enojada.

-Ara, y a que viene eso ?-Dijo Blaze Confundida.

-Emm Blaze no menciones a Sonic Frente a Amy le trae malos recuerdos-Dijo Nazomi un poco con miedo.

-Por qué? Solamente dije que perseguir a Sonic dio sus frutos-Dijo Blaze.

Mientras ellas discutían y Amy se enojaba más de lo que estaba el director termina de organizar y guardar todos los documentos, y como entre 5 y 10 minutos después Amy ya estaba ya a su límite por que ya habían nombrado a Sonic mas de 5 veces.

-CALLENSE YA LAS DOS ANTES DE QUE SAQUE EL PIKO PIKO Y LAS CALLE DE UN GOLPE A LAS DOS!-Dijo Amy enojada.

-Lo sentimos-Dijeron Nazomi y Blaze tapándose la boca mutuamente.

Amy suspira y se calma para hablar de un asunto de suma importancia.

-Sr Director le diré esto antes de que empiecen las clases, no nos ponga en salones separados, vera nosotras somos mas agiles si trabajamos junta más de lo que piensa-Dijo Amy.

-Si no se preocupen por eso, yo lo cumpliré-Dijo Shiryu.

-Solo díganme sus nombres y asunto arreglado-Dijo Shiryu mientras sacaba una hoja blanca y recargaba el bolígrafo.

Nazomi y Blaze estaban a punto de decir sus nombres pero fueron interrumpidos por Silver.

-Sr tenemos un problema grave-Dijo Silver entrando a la oficina

-Que sucede Silver?-Dijo Shiryu Preocupado

-Sonic ha llegado y todas las chicas están encima de él-Dijo Silver.

Amy al escuchar eso trago con fuerza y trataba de calmarse pero no podía después de todo el sufrimiento que Amy vivió por culpa de Sonic al ver que cada vez era más infiel mientras salía con ella

-(Porque cada vez que huyo de él siempre es lo mismo no puedo estar tranquila con el aquí)-Pensó Amy mientras que apretaba sus cuadernos con una gran fuerza.

El director noto su actitud pero no dijo nada de ello, en cambio, cambio el tema de inmediato.

-Por favor escriban sus nombres y luego retírense por favor-Dijo Shiryu mientras se iba.

El director y Silver se fueron de allí lo más rápido posible hacia el Lobby; Amy, Nazomi y Blaze escribieron sus nombres completos y salieron de allí.

Mientras que en el Lobby estaban Shadow, Rouge y Knuckles (Clase Nocturna) y Tails, Cream y Cosmo viendo pero Tails y Knuckles decidieron ayudar a Sonic pero desgraciadamente ellos también se encontraron en aprietos.

-Ayúdenme-DIJO colas.

-Sálvenos-DIJO Knuckles.

En eso el director y Silver llegan a lugar.

-Chicas ya déjenlos en paz apenas es el primer día de ingreso será mejor que le encarguen esos gritos de dolor a los exámenes finales-Dijo el director.

Las Chicas se dispersaron y dejaron a los tres chicos en el suelo, mientras que Amy, Nazomi y Blaze caminaron a la cafetería pero en ese instante Sonic ya estaba en el lugar, Amy se retorcía de dolor al verlo pero le agrado que Sonic estuviese herido, así sentiría el dolor que le causo a ella en el pasado pero todavía le faltaba aun mas, Amy Nazomi y Blaze se sentaron en una mesa y empezaron a ver a los chicos desde lejos excepto Amy, Shadow entro en la cafetería y no dejaba de ver a Amy.

-(Quien será esa chica?,me extraña que alguien como ella este en esta institución)-Pensó Shadow

Sonic se levanto de su Mesa dejando a Tails, Cosmo y Cream y se fue hacia donde estaba Amy

-Amy como estas?-Dijo Sonic.

-Sonic no te me acerques eres un idiota que se merece desaparecer de la faz de la tierra-Dijo Amy.

-Oye Amy yo quería darte una disculpa por todo lo que paso en Mobius, no fue mi intención causarte daño-Dijo Sonic Arrepentido.

-No me importa Sonic yo ya madure y te olvide hace ya mucho tiempo si crees que una simple disculpa va arreglar todo lo que hiciste estas equivocado-Dijo Amy enojada mientras se levantaba y se iba al gimnasio.

Shadow al ver la discusión que Amy y Sonic tuvieron fue al gimnasio a ver a Amy, Shadow fue al gimnasio y mientras subía las escaleras para hablar con Amy…

-(Cual será su historia con el Faker de Sonic parece que le causo mucho dolor, es típico de Sonic)-Pensó Shadow en ese momento, luego termino de subir las escaleras a donde estaba Amy.

-Estas Bien?-Dijo Shadow Mientras se sentaba al lado de Amy.

-Emm sí, estoy bien, gracias por preguntar, y eres de la clase nocturna cierto?.-Dijo Amy.

-Si soy de la clase nocturna, quisiera que me digas que fue lo que paso entre tú y el Faker-Dijo Shadow.

-Faker? -Dijo Amy confundida.

-tu Y Shadow Sonic-DIJO.

-Bueno, el y yo fuimos novios por un tiempo pero me fue demasiado infiel y me aleje de Sonic, el piensa que no es la gran cosa porque el que no estaba sufriendo era el yo me moría por dentro y ahora cada vez que lo veo me siento mal-Dijo Amy muy emotiva.

-Ya veo, es típico de Sonic siempre ha sido un estúpido-Dijo Shadow.

-Y por qué te intereso saber eso?-Dijo Amy.

-Bueno, se podría decir que yo odio a el Faker desde que tengo memoria siempre hace lo mismo hiere a la gente que tiene al lado y no se da cuenta de lo valioso que son-Dijo Shadow.

-Oye que te parece si somos amigos, si quieres nos vemos el sábado o el domingo que no hay clases-Dijo Amy levantándose de el lugar en el que estaba.

-Seguro, yo te pasare buscando creo que se dónde vives-Dijo Shadow Levantándose también.

Ambos salieron del gimnasio y tomaron caminos distintos…

* * *

><p>Hola Chicos y Chicas soy Shitsumo Laomy les diré que subiré los capítulos de la historia Shadamy entre Miércoles y Jueves y los Sábados subiré otras por fa díganme de que Anime o Cartoon quieren que haga otra historia déjenmelo en los comentarios, espero que les haya gustado por fa dejen reviews y nos vemos en el tercer capítulo de Shadamy: Amor en la oscuridad Sayonara.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Shadamy: La Oscuridad de mi Corazón.

Capitulo 3: Comienzo de Clases y Lucha contra Demonios

Después de que Amy y Shadow tomaran caminos distintos, Shadow se encontró con Sonic y hablaron algo que Shadow no quería hacer…

-Shadow, deja a Amy tranquila- Dijo Sonic con los brazos cruzados  
>-No me molestes, perro pulgoso- Dijo Shadow caminando e ignorando a Sonic por completo<br>-Shadow no te quiero cerca de Amy Rose me oyes- Dijo Sonic furioso por lo que le dijo Shadow  
>-Escúchame bien Lobito tu tuviste tu oportunidad con Amy y la heriste, eso es algo que siempre has hecho desde que te conozco Sonic The Hedgehog y no permitiré que le causes mas daño, y ni siquiera se que haces en el turno Diurno deberías estar en el nocturno.-Dijo Shadow<br>-Para tu mala suerte colmillitos no estoy en la clase nocturna así que tú no me das órdenes chupasangre-Dijo Sonic enfadado

Luego de esa agradable conversación, Shadow continuo caminando hasta llegar a una de sus primeras clases, en la cual por cierto estaba Amy y compañía, Sonic y además de otro alumnos y el profesor Kail Yagami

-Shadow, Llega tarde, se que es el presidente de la clase nocturna pero esa no es escusa para llegar minutos tarde-Dijo el Profesor con los brazos cruzados viendo a Shadow.  
>-Lo siento Profesor Yagami-Shadow se inclino como forma de cortesía hacia su profesor y seguidamente subió las escaleras hasta llegar a su lugar asignado.<p>

Desde luego habían dos estrados a la Derecha estaba la clase Diurna y a la Izquierda la Nocturna. Todos los Alumnos escribían la clase, pero infortunadamente el profesor se retiro pues el director llamo a todos los profesores con el rango Dreix (Nota: Los rangos son especiales pues diferencia a los profesores en estas categorías:  
>Normis: Profesores Normales<br>Moss: Profesores que saben el secreto de la clase nocturna  
>Dreix: Profesores que son Exorcistas y caza Vampiros)<p>

Después de que el profesor se fue todo era un relajo, todos hablaban para conocerse, a excepción la clase nocturna que solo hablaban entre si

-Hey Shadow, deberíamos estar durmiendo estoy cansada-Dijo Rouge jugando con el cabello de Shadow  
>-Lo se Rouge, Pero no pude hacer nada contra las palabras del director mañana todo volverá a la normalidad, y Rouge deja mi Cabello-Dijo Shadow aun escribiendo<br>-Lo siento-Dijo Rouge y se fue con Knuckles

En el otro estrado Nazomi y Blaze estaban viendo a los chicos de la clase Diurna y Nocturna y como cosa rara Amy no le importaba eso solo dibujaba para quemar el tiempo pero se cansaba de escuchar a Blaze y a Nazomi

-Mira ese Chico Blaze-Dijo Nazomi señalando a Silver discriminadamente  
>-Si es muy lindo-Dijo Blaze observando a Silver desde su asiento<p>

Amy perdió la paciencia y fue a hablar con Cream ya que hace mucho que no se veían y mucho hablaban en persona

-Hola Cream tanto tiempo-Dijo Amy sonriendo  
>-Hola Amy-Dijo Cream abrazando a Amy -Como has estado?- Dijo Cream volviendo a su asiento<br>-Bien, pensando en mi futuro y esas cosas, y tu como estas ?-Dijo Amy sentándose enfrente de Cream  
>-Bien y cuéntame como esta tu familia?-Dijo Cream<br>-Bueno, en realidad me aleje de mi familia y me fui a vivir con la amiga de mi madre-Dijo Amy

Y así cada quien hablaba y se ponía al día, pero como siempre Sonic alardeaba de Sally Acorn Frente a Tail, Knuckles sus mejores amigos de la infancia y Rouge quien había ido con Knuckles y Shadow lo observaba a distancia

*En la oficina del director*

-Hay una urgencia Profesores-Dijo Shiryu mirando por la ventana  
>-Que sucede director-Dijo la profesora Mika Asari<br>-Hay unos demonios en el campus, Llamé a Laomy vendrá a aquí de inmediato a ayudarles-Dijo Shiryu

Después de que Shiryu dice que Laomy vendrá ella sale de las sombras y recarga las armas para dárselas a los profesores de Rango Dreix, aun que ellos dudaron al tomar las armas ya que desconfiaban de Laomy…

-Se que ustedes me odian, pero solo hago mi trabajo, Shiryu y yo nos podríamos hacer cargo nosotros solos pero estos demonios son de una clase que nos daría pelea y no creo que podamos contra ello en esta forma-Dijo Laomy Poniendo las armas en la mesa  
>-Por que deberíamos confiar en ti? Solo eres uno mas de esos demonios…-Dijo El profesor de física Kail Yagami<br>-Si lo admito soy en parte demonio, y reparo los daños que hace mi gente y aun que eso me cause problemas sigo de pie y aun soporto sus criticas estúpidas-Dijo Laomy y con la furia clavo un kunai en la mesa

Shiryu algo enojado trato de impedir que siguieran con la pelea entre ellos y poder ir a pelear con los demonios y proteger a los de la clase Diurna pero los profesores por ser Exorcistas odiaban que uno de ellos sea un Demonio

-Solo vine a hacer mi trabajo y es desaparecer a esos a demonios de las instalaciones de mi primo, hagan lo que quieran si quieren vienen y acabamos con estos demonios juntos o se quedan en sus salones a ver morir a cada uno de los alumnos de la clase Diurna-Dijo Laomy saliendo de la oficina del director  
>-No tienen opción si no van, perderán su trabajo, son ordenes directas…-Dijo Shiryu tomando el kunai y inmediato salió<p>

Los profesores sin mas remedio salieron a luchar contra los Demonios de clase B (Existen Demonios y Vampiros que están clasificados de la misma manera:  
>Clase F: Estos son los hijos de los Demonios, Vampiros y Humanos pues se pueden aparear entre si estos pueden evolucionar hasta la Clase A.<br>Clase E: La Clase E es una muy baja e inferior estos son inofensivos y sin experiencia en el mundo humano.  
>Clase D: La Clase D es el nivel mayor al de la clase D, La mayoría de ellos conviven con Humanos o Animales y los cuidan como si se tratasen de sus mascotas pero sobre todo nunca las abandonan hasta el día en el que el Humano o Animal mueran.<br>Clase C: La Clase C es una de las mas avanzadas por que desde aquí empieza la batalla, estos pueden tener contratos con Humanos y aun así pueden tener batallas, el contrato depende de si se es vampiro o demonio, pues los vampiros solo convierten al humano en vampiro y el humano pasa a ser su subordinado el cual el vampiro tendrá que proteger eternamente o hasta que lo casen, en cambio si es un demonio este come su alma y empieza desde cero con un humano nuevo.  
>Clase B: La clase B es después de la C y es una de las peores tanto el demonio como el vampiro tienen poderes y las batallas son mas poderosas en la mayoría de los casos en estas batallas se pierden a los humanos que han hecho un contrato y casi siempre están bajo el mando de la *Orden.<br>Clase A: La Clase A e una de las de alto mando se puede encontrar en los líderes de clanes vampíricos o en un solo demonio que sea de la Orden.  
>Clase S: Son los guardianes y militares de la Clase SS, o solo son los hijos de la Clase SS Esta es la categoría de Laomy, Shiryu, Shadow y futuros personajes.<br>Clase SS: La Clase SS Son los dioses quienes mandan a los Demonios y Vampiros y solo existen dos de ellos, hay otra organización que es de clase S.E que son los mafiosos de ese mundo los cuales también mandan a los Vampiros y Demonios que estén con ellos para hacer su trabajo sucio.)

Los demonios estaban destrozando la entrada, Laomy estaba preparando el agua bendita con cuidado para no herirse a ella misma Shiryu estaba fortaleciendo el campos en las instalaciones de Hikari to Burakku y los profesores decidieron actuar para deshacerse de los demonios, Empenzo la batalla disparos y las hojillas sonaban los demonios usaban sus poderes elementales pero no resulto.

En el salón de clases donde estaba Sonic y los demás, Shadow se preocupo al oír las cuchillas y disparos trato de disimularlo de tal manera de que nadie se diera cuenta pero fue inútil, Amy sintió una presión en su cabeza y se disculpo con Cream por interrumpir su reencuentro y fue a su asiento, Shadow la vio y se preocupo aun mas sabia que Amy tenia un poder oculto en su interior aun que el no sabia que era, Sonic lo vio mirando a Amy y se enfado aun mas con el.

De nuevo en el campo de batalla, Laomy controlo el agua bendita y rodeo a los demonios con ella y los demonios cayeron inconscientes en el suelo ya que el agua bendita los hería a tal grado a dejarlos inconscientes por meses o inclusive años, Laomy Encapsulo a los demonios en esferas hechas con agua bendita. 

-Shiryu voy al vaticano a dejarlos en la contención-Dijo Laomy con los ojos completamente en blancos  
>-Bien Laomy, Ten cuidado sabes que cuando estas en ese estado pierdes la vista por 2 horas-Dijo Shiryu<br>-No tengo 2 años Shiryu-Dijo Laomy abriendo un portal hacia el vaticano

Laomy entro en el portal junto con los demonios y desapareció, los profesores fueron a sus aulas y el director se fue a su oficina, por ordenes del director no habría mas clases por ese día así que los profesores se hicieron cargo de dejar a los alumnos la noticia, los alumnos estaban normal puesto que era el primer día de clases...

Hola Chicos y Chicas perdonen la demora por subir este capitulo pero es que tenia problemas emocionales, exámenes finales, cursos y luego llegaron las fiestas y hoy por fin puedo subir el capitulo, díganme que les pareció por cierto tengo planeado hacer unas cuantas historias nuevas: Sonamy, Outlast, Beyond: Two Souls, Heavy Rain y una propia que no podrá estar aquí la publicare en Wattpad espero que las lean también, Sobre los seguidores de la historia que hago con mi "Hermana" esperen muy pronto la subiremos,y bueno hasta la próxima, Sayonara… 


End file.
